ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Milo Scamaras
Milo Scamaras (ミロ・スカマラス, Miro Sukamarasu) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a famous reigning junior heavyweight Luchador champion from Mexico. He, along his brother Marascas, forms a team called the "Scamaras Brothers" that Sendō Takeshi and Hoshi Hiroyuki met while in Mexico. Background When Milo first visited Japan during his first tour, he became lost after playing a in Pachinko Parlor. An old lady with a cat helped him with direction to Osaka Castle Hall. Since then, Milo swore an oath to be kind to Japanese people, and to help them when they need it. History Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc Milo was training, when Sendō Takeshi and Hoshi Hiroyuki arrived at his gym. He asked what he could help them with. When Sendō realised they were in a wrestling gym, Hoshi recognized Milo. Milo mentioned to them that when he visited Japan, the people treated him kindly. So he wanted to be kind to Japanese people, by showing them where to find delicious food, and beautiful places to visit. Sendo declined his off since he wasn't interested in wrestling, or for vacation. Milo was disappointed as they left. Sometime later, Sendō and Hoshi returned and met him on the street with his mask off. Hoshi asked him where a lucha gym was around there, and he gave them directions. Sendō entered his gym, mistaken his brother as him, and he was planning to fight him until Milo stopped him. He explained his brother didn't speak Japanese, as he introduced himself and his brother as the Scamaras Brothers. After hearing that Sendō was searching for a boxer, he had an idea on where to look. He heard that there was a gym with many boxers looking for sparring partners gathers. As he drove Sendō and Hoshi there, he mentioned that he heard a big fish might show up there today, where he could be the person Sendo was looking for. When they arrived at J.C. Gym, Hoshi told him that it was the wrong guy, but Milo pointed out that Sendō became excited after he saw who the big fish was, Ricardo Martinez. After Sendō saw Martinez's three sparring partners were defeated, he believed Martinez was disappointed that he was done for the day. While Martinez was taking to his coach, Sendō requested Milo to interpret. Hoshi tried to make Milo not to, however Milo claimed that he, like him, wanted to see what would happen. Ricardo recognised Sendō as the "Mexican Killer" and, when he heard that his rank was third, that qualified him as a sparring partner and accepts to spar him. Milo watched the spar between Martinez and Sendō, where it was pretty one sided. In the 3rd round, Ricardo walked away from a beaten Sendō who runs at Ricardo to continue the spar, however Ricardo dodged an attack and landed a motionless left jabs and a left hook. Just as Alfredo Gonzales walked into the gym, he was shocked at the scene of Sendō looking victorious as Ricardo's knee was on the canvas. Alfredo demanded Bill to explain what happened. Ricardo noted how Alfredo was another witness, telling him that Sendō was the first man to score a down against him. Seeing Alfredo, the man he came to Mexico for in front of him, Sendō challenged Alfredo to fight him. Ricardo nonchalantly got up, not wanting to stay down for ten seconds. Bill anxiously explains what happened to Alfredo, described it as Sendō not having any manners and simply leaning on Ricardo after Sendō desperately hit him, making him lose balance. Just as Alfredo was about to get into the ring per Sendō's request, Ricardo urged for them to settle it in a bigger stage, specifically in Mexico City in three months as a semi-final to his own title defence. In doing so, he will grant the right for the winner to fight him in his next title defence. While Alfredo agreed to the offer, Sendō noted how the winner will fight him after his next title defence, pointing out how pretentious he was for thinking that he is invincible and predicting that he will not lose his next title defence. Sendō then proclaims that Ricardo might be undefeated, however that was because he has not fight him yet as Milo translated for him. At the airport, Sendō thanked him for his help, but Milo told him not to call him by his last name when his mask was off since he can't reveal his true identity while out in public. Sendō believed it was pointless based on his outfit. Hoshi thanked him, and they planned to returned to Japan now that Sendō was healed. Before they left, Sendō wanted to know why he was nice to Japanese people. Milo explained what happened to him during his first tour in Japan, where someone helped him. Sendō and Hoshi were grateful to that person. Before the left, Milo mentioned that since Sendō's nickname was Tigre, Tigre was also the name of his eternal rival and sworn friend, where it was obvious that he would treat him kindly. Sendō wondered if that guy was strong, and Milo told him that he never beaten him once. Sendō was surprised that he considered him an eternal rival, despite not winning once, but he understood how he felt. Milo told him his record was 0-131 against him, which Sendō told that was too many losses. As he was leaving, Sendō told him he will be back. Milo told him until they met again. Appearance Trivia *Milo Scamaras might be a reference to real life famous professional wrestler Mil Máscaras, and his brother Dos Caras, with both wrestlers in real-life and Milo having travelled to Japan for wrestling matches. Mil and Milo also have similar appearances unmasked. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Non Boxers